redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicle and Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2959)
"Chronicle and Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance" is the fifth episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 26th episode in the series overall. The episode aired February 24, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, Jay helps Mr. Plinkett create an OkCupid profile and inadvertently jeopardizes the VCR scam. Plot To jump start his love life, Mr. Plinkett has plunged headfirst into the world of online dating. With Jay's help, he sets up a profile on OkCupid and soon schedules a date with a woman he meets online. Mike and Jay are dismissive of Plinkett's prospects and are astonished when a redhead bombshell appears at Plinkett's door. As she and Plinkett leave for their date, she casually suggests that he should upgrade to a DVD player. Summary and Review ''Chronicle'' ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' Overview | Rating2 = | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 69/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/chronicle-2012 | rottentomatoes = 85/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/chronicle/ }} | Rating2 = | metacritic = 32/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance | rottentomatoes = 17/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/ghost_rider_spirit_of_vengeance/ }} | Rating2 = | metacritic = 26/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/skyline | rottentomatoes = 15/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/skyline_2010/ }} | Rating2 = | metacritic = 57/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/crank | rottentomatoes = 61/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/crank/ }} | Rating2 = | metacritic = 41/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/crank-high-voltage | rottentomatoes = 63/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/crank_high_voltage/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett * Jocelyn Ridgely as Sheila, Mr. Plinkett's OkCupid date * Linda Cieslik as Old Lady * Gillian Bellinger as Rhoda Rhodenstein Production The episode was shot and edited between February 17 and February 24, 2012. The episode first aired February 24, 2012 on Blip and truncated episodes featuring Chronicle and Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance were released February 28 and March 12, 2012, respectively, on Machinima. "Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance" was the final Half in the Bag episode released on Machinima. Plinkett Introduction * Hey, don't you got anything better to do? Sources # Chronicle. Dir. Josh Trank. 20th Century Fox, 2012. Film. # Skyline. Dir. The Brothers Strause. Universal Pictures, 2010. Film. # Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance. Dir. Neveldine/Taylor. Columbia Pictures, 2012. Film. # Crank. Dir. Neveldine/Taylor. Lionsgate Films, 2006. Film. # Crank: High Voltage. Dir. Neveldine/Taylor. Lionsgate Films, 2009. Film. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "Jenny Nicholson on Twitter". jennyenicholson. August 26, 2016. Accessed March 2, 2017. . External Links * "Half in the Bag: Chronicle and Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag: Chronicle" on Machinima * "Half in the Bag: Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance" on Machinima * "Half in the Bag Episode 26: Chronicle and Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Max Landis Writes Category:2012 Category:Comicbook